youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TotalBiscuit
John Bain (born July 8, 1984), known on YouTube as TotalBiscuit, as well as Cynical Brit, is an English variety gaming commentator, StarCraft 2 caster, and self-described 'Cynical Brit'. His main channel, TotalHalibut', features videos of Bain commentating on a multitude of video games. He does several series of videos on YouTube, most notably his Terraria videos which includes other YouTube personality Jesse Cox of OMFGcata in which Bain and Jesse have many a magical adventure in the world of the game Terraria. 'WTF is...' in which he gives his first impressions on the 'newest releases' of Steam, 'The Salebox', where he talks about deals on digital download websites such as Steam, GOG (Good Old Games) and Green Man Gaming, and 'Content Patch' in which he offers "20 minutes of daily gaming news and comment." 'Content Patch' replaced a previous show, 'The Mailbox', in which he answered viewer-submitted questions on games and the gaming scene in general. From early December of 2010 to Spring of 2011 TotalBiscuit had a series called Azeroth Daily, a daily Mon - Friday show about World of Warcraft. which showed news, The Daily Grind,'The Daily Blues'; a portion dedicated to finding interesting Blue Posts by community managers on the US and EU battle.net sites for World of Warcraft, the Mailbox where he would answer user submitted questions about World of Warcraft. There were also rotation features throughout the week. Which were, in no particular order, Court of Lore, Achievement Hog, Raid or Die, Machinimonday and Mod your WoW. There was also a segment named 'Postcards from Azeroth', in which he asked the viewers for Screenshots taken within the world of Azeroth based on a topic, and sent to his FB page in the allocated spot. Trivia *He hates fanboys. Fan-dumb as he calls it. *He hates 'bad' Let's Players.Tobuscus , PewDiePie , etc. He hates them for their 'scare-cam' and face-cam videos that get super popular and generate a large amount of views. He feels that the personality that brings in the viewership is usually made over-reactive to be intentionally funny to their "younger demographic". *He also wishes that YouTube popularity should be caused by "quality content" instead of being based on personality. *Totalbiscuit always aims for the highest quality content on his channel. *There are a number of tropes applied to The Cynical Brit that can be found here *Totalbiscuit is the one who recruited the Yogscast to TheGameStation (now renamed Polaris), thus setting them on their way to becoming the biggest YouTube channel in the UK. *The Yogscast and Totalbiscuit had a brief series of 14 episodes, in which they played Magicka. *Frequent collaborators of TotalBiscuit include Jesse Cox, Dodger of PressHeartToContinue, his wife, Genna Bain and Simon and Lewis of the Yogscast. *He has stated repeatedly that he does NOT take requests and will NOT do 'Let's Plays', nor will he ever put Minecraft on his channel. *He has also asserted that Terraria is NOT a Let's Play. His explanation can be seen on a video that was taken by his wife, Genna Bain, on her own YouTube channel. *He is a member of TheGameStation (which has now been rebranded as 'Polaris') where he does a weekly podcast featuring himself, Jesse Cox, Dodger and a random guest. It is (supposed to be) aired at 12pm PDT and PST time on a Tuesday; although this rarely happens, much to his annoyance. TotalBiscuit has videos on his channel Monday through Saturday, with a break on Sunday. There is not set schedule when what videos go up. He has been known to post blogs on occasion if a serious topic arises or if he needs to update his fans on something. TotalBiscuit is currently living in North Carolina, USA with his wife and son. *In late April 2014 he announced that he had the first stages of bowel cancer. As of 7th of April 2015, he announced that it was in complete remission. *He has his own Wikipedia article and Wiki. Gallery Johnbain.jpg|an old picture of TotalBiscuit. Johnbain3.jpg|TotalBiscuit in deep concentration. TotalBiscuitEmblems.jpg|The current emblems used by TotalBiscuit (left for YouTube, right for Twitter) johnbain4.png|TotalBiscuit's old avatar (still used at end of videos). johnbain5.jpg|John Bain johnbain6.jpg|TotalBiscuit interviewing Bioware veteran and Lead Writer for Star Wars: The Old Republic, Daniel Erickson. 123px-Johnbain7.jpg|TotalBiscuit's King of the Web picture. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers